El niño que sobrevivió
by Tonino
Summary: El destino de Harry Potter está en manos de su valentía, la joven Hermione Granger le ayudará en su misión. Pareja: H/Hr ... Dejen R/R!!


Capítulo I .- 

Las olas rompían, furiosas, contra los pedregosos acantilados de la costa. Todo se hallaba en calma, estaba rayando el alba, emitiendo cálidos tonos sobre las hojas perfumadas de los árboles. Unas pocas nubes se movían por el cielo, lenta y sigilosamente. 

El único sonido, leve pero incesante, era el de los pájaros, cantando alegremente entre nido y nido, luchando por su supervivencia en el entorno. 

De repente, todo se calló. Los pájaros dejaron de emitir sus indescifrables canciones y las olas siguieron golpeando, con más furia, las rocas, pero sin sonido aparente. Todo el paisaje se volvió en blanco y negro; las antes verdes hojas se convirtieron en simples tonos grisáceos, al igual que el resto de los elementos allí encontrados.

Una sombra se desplazó entre los árboles, provocando que algunos de las aves allí encontradas salieran volando de su nido, espantadas por la siniestra figura. La sombra fue adquiriendo definición a medida que los rayos del sol lucían en ella. 

Era un hombre. Aunque de no haber sido por la extraña aura que lo rodeaba no habría sido tan fácil distinguirlo. No era un hombre corriente, tenía la nariz separada por dos finos orificios, como las serpientes, y poseía dos penetrantes ojos en forma de elipse. Su tez era tan blanca como la nieve, de un blanco enfermo y era calvo, ni un solo pelo cubría su cabeza. Su cuerpo era esquelético, predominando las marcas de los huesos en toda su superficie.

El hombre salió al encuentro del sol. Levantó uno de sus finos brazos, cubierto por una espesa capa negra y se cubrió los ojos. Atravesó la playa, con pisadas tan finas que ni siquiera producían huella en la arena, hasta que llegó a un alto muro de piedra, allí se paró.

- _Mortis Kheiro_. – dijo con una voz fría y metálica a la pared, entrecerrando los ojos.

Una puerta, antes invisible, se abrió lentamente, para dejar paso al siniestro hombre, a través de la cual penetró a una estancia. Era grande y majestuosa, con una larga y grande alfombrilla que se extendía hasta un trono, cerca de unos cuadros con títulos y diplomas.

Alguien había sentado, de larga cabellera negra, era un hombre de alta estatura, de complexión esbelta, y poseía unos penetrantes ojos verdes. El hombre se levantó para recibir a su visitante, con la varita fijamente en la mano, medio escondida debajo de la capa.

- ¡Que sorpresa, Lord Voldemort en persona! – dijo el hombre desde su trono, con voz potente y firme.

Lord Voldemort se inclinó servilmente y se quitó la túnica cuidadosamente, dejando ver un apretado uniforme de colores pardos que le marcaba las costillas. Él también cogió la varita.

- ¿Qué tal, Lord Astrágalos? He venido a negociar unos pequeños incidentes que hubo hace poco, uno de mis mortífagos murió hace poco a manos de una banshee. Según testigos muggles, posteriormente asesinados por ser testigos, la banshee portaba una varita en su mano. ¿Es esto obra tuya?

Astrágalos no se molestó en responder, ya tenía una respuesta debajo de la capa, alzó su varita de manera amenazadora y gritó potentemente:

-_Avada Kedavra!!_

De la varita de Astrágalos salió un chorro de luz de color rojizo, Voldemort estaba preparado, y antes de que éste chorro llegase a su cuerpo alzó su varita y gritó:

- _Corpus Magnifeo!! _

Una masa verde salió de la varita de Voldemort, que hizo una barrera delante de éste a la que fue a dar contra el chorro de luz rojo. Éste rebotó en la barrera y volvió hacia Astrágalos, que intentó detener el hechizo con su varita pero no tuvo tiempo, pues el chorro de luz le golpeó en el pecho e hizo que se desplazara unos metros más hacia delante.

Una siniestra y fría carcajada salió de la boca de Lord Voldemort, ahora tendría más poder que nunca, sería el más poderoso de los magos. 

Harry despertó sobresaltado y miró hacia ambos lados, vio que no podía ver nada y tanteó con las manos para buscar sus gafas. Se las puso y lo pudo ver todo con claridad. Se había quedado dormido en el jardín, sobre una mata de flores. Todavía no estaba del todo despierto, pero había una cara delante suyo que le sonaba mucho...

¡No se lo podía creer!

Espero que os haya gustado, llevo unos años escribiendo fics y no sé si éste ha sido un poco pesado por tantas descripciones. ¡En el próximo capítulo una gran sorpresa va a recibir Harry, una que nunca se esperaría!


End file.
